A variety of luminescent phosphor materials are being explored to reduce the costs of lighting devices such as light emitting diodes (LEDs), organic light emitting diodes (OLEDs), and compact fluorescent lamps (CFLs). For example, inorganic materials based on zinc and calcium sulfides, and yttrium aluminum garnet (YAG) doped rare earth metal oxides including europium and dysprosium are being used for lighting devices. Moreover, certain metal-organic phosphorescent materials are being used for OLED applications. However, most of the existing materials have issues like low stability, degradation in presence of heat and low quantum efficiency. In addition, certain materials are substantially expensive due to limited availability of rare earth minerals such as europium and dysprosium.